It Starts With Mackerel
by Squatta
Summary: Co-written with Jealous-Mess. A short MakoHaru oneshot.


Haru stared at the bathroom door curiously, "Makoto... come to bed." He rested his cheek onto his fist as he laid there on the bed.

"I'll be there in a second," Makoto called out from the bathroom.

Haru pouted just slightly, "Even mackerel can get me into the mood for longer."

"That's cruel… Sometimes I wonder if you like mackerel more than me," Makoto sighed, opening the door while drying his hair with a towel.

Haru looked up at Makoto and blinked, he held out his arms to the other expectantly. "If I liked mackerel more, I wouldn't want to do this with you."

Makoto smirked and approached the bed and Haru's outstretched arms., tossing his towel aside. "You sure you aren't thinking about mackerel when I'm holding you?" He teased, climbing onto the bed and hovering over Haru.

Haru glanced away and slightly blushed, "Of course not..." He looked back up at Makoto and wrapped his arms around the larger males neck and pulled him down to press his lips against the others.

Makoto gave into the kiss easily, enjoying the way Haru lightly sucked and nibbled at his lips. He slowly slid his tongue across Haru's lips. "Tastes like mackerel," Makoto mumbled against Haru's mouth with a slight chuckle.

Haru licked the others lips and let out a breathy sigh of pleasure. He let his hands travel down to the others shoulders to admire the others muscles. Makoto had the best muscles out of all of them - of all the swimmers he knew. And it was all his. He spread his legs a bit wider and used his knee to rub up against Makoto's crotch.

"You're pretty eager tonight," Makoto said in a breathy voice. His hips sunk slightly to rub more against Haru's knee, he could feel the heat building up in his lower body. Makoto buried his face against Haru's neck, breathing in the scent he loved so much. He pressed his lips against a patch of skin and lightly sucked. His hand brushed across Haru's chest as his hips slowly continued to move.

Haru let out a small whine, "A-Are you content with just my knee, Makoto…? You're pretty eager yourself rubbing yourself against me like that…" He panted softly as he gazed up lustfully at Makoto. He moved his hands to the others hips and slowly slipped Makoto's boxers down to his knees. "Do you want to enter me…?"

"Nn, I can't help it. You're usually not this assertive," Makoto said, kicking off his boxers. "I want to be inside you as soon as possible, but..." Makoto's hand trailed down to Haru's waist, "We gotta get these off first. You always wear them even in bed..." Makoto smiled as his fingers latched onto the waistband of the swimsuit. Makoto's hips rubbed against Haru's, "You're getting hard too - having these on has gotta be uncomfortable, right?"

Haru nodded slightly, "... The tighter the fit the better." He just stated as a matter of fact. He looked up at Makoto, waiting for him to pull off his swim wear. He panted softly and let out a moan. "M-Makoto… H-Hurry… I don't want to dirty my favorite pair…"

Makoto had to hold his tongue about all of Haru's swim trunks being the same thing. Instead, he nodded obediently and slowly began pulling them down. He couldn't help but stare at Haru's body as more and more was revealed - he loved every part of it. Sometimes it was hard to keep his composure - he didn't want to end up hurting Haru because he lost his cool. He could feel his heart beat a little faster as soon as he slid the swimsuit all the way off and a completely naked Haru was lying underneath him, panting and teary-eyed.

Haru was now nude laying under Makoto, he bit his bottom lip. "S-Should I prepare myself for you...?"

"Ah, i-if you want..." Makoto stuttered. It was hard to hide how excited he was about seeing Haru doing something so lewd. He usually was the one that prepared Haru, but the thought of watching Haru basically play with himself made him even more aroused.

Haru nodded and pressed his hand against Makoto's chest, once free he opened the night stand drawer and grabbed the 'water' based lubricant and bent himself over by the headboard so Makoto could have a good view of what he was doing. He poured some of the liquid onto his fingers before reaching behind him and pressing one of the fingers into himself.

Makoto sighed slightly as he watched Haru's fingers slide in and out. Almost as if on impulse, his hand grabbed his own erection and he slowly started to pump his hand up and down the base of his cock. "Haru..." Makoto said in a raspy voice, his breathing becoming heavy.

Haru shivered slightly as he felt the hot gaze of his lover on him. He bit his bottom lip softly as he soon pushed in the second finger, a muffled moan escaped his throat. His face flustered from embarrassment.

Makoto leaned in closer, placing kisses along Haru's back as he continued to stroke himself. "You don't have to hold back your voice, you know," Makoto whispered near his ear. He felt Haru's body shake slightly against him.

Haru gasps and moaned, "M-Makoto…!" He slid his fingers in and out of him faster making naughty, wet, noises as he did so. He soon added the third finger and let out a loud gasping moan as he stretched himself out.

Makoto let go of his erection and grabbed onto Haru's hips. He couldn't wait any longer. "H-Haru... is it okay to put it in now?" Makoto moaned slightly as his cock brushed up against Haru's thigh.

Haru blushed as he felt Makoto's cock against his thigh, he pulled out his fingers and nodded, "Y-Yes.." He braced himself by putting his hands against the headboard and stuck his ass out even more.

Makoto didn't waste a second, grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his erection as fast as he could. He grabbed the base of his cock, placing the head against Haru's entrance. Slowly, he slid his way in, instantly feeling a rush of pleasure as the head of his cock became enveloped with the heat inside of Haru. He couldn't help but let out a sigh, grabbing Haru's hips tighter as he pushed further.

Haru let out a loud moan once he felt the other penetrate him, "A-Ah...! Makoto...!" He panted heavily and clawed the headboard. "Is... it all the way in…?"

Makoto softly groaned as he felt the rest of him slide in. No matter how many times they did this he was always overwhelmed with the feeling. "Yeah... Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Makoto's hand brushed Haru's slightly disheveled hair, pushing it behind his ear. Haru looked back and Makoto brushed his cheek, looking down with a flushed smile. Haru always looked beautiful when he was swimming, but only Makoto could get to see the Haru right now - the Haru with slightly teary eyes full of lust, with the look that he'd only give to him. This Haru was his alone to see.

Haru looked at Makoto and gave him a small smile as he panted. "Makoto… I'm fine… All of you is inside of me Makoto…" He squeezed around the others cock slightly from anticipation.

"I'm gonna move... s-sorry if I'm too rough, I'm not sure how much I can hold back..." Makoto's voice slightly quivered. He held on to Haru's waist tightly and slowly started to move his hips. He slid out until just the tip was still in and shakily moved forward to plunge himself back inside of Haru. Makoto let out a soft, contented sigh as he felt the muscles constrict around his organ from the movement.

Haru gasped and moaned loudly, "A-Ah..! M-Move faster!" He bucked his hips back to match Makoto's pace. He shuddered slightly, being taken from the back aroused him even more.

"Haru..." Makoto moaned, quickening the pace of his thrusts. He had rarely seen Haru be so assertive and reveled in the rare moment. His breath began to run ragged as he slowly felt his composure slipping. His thrusts became more erratic as the sound of skin slapping against skin became louder throughout the room. Hearing Haru's unreserved moans did nothing to help keep his calm.

Haru moaned loudly from the pleasure, he clenched his fists and arched his back from the intense feeling deep within him. It was hot, their bodies were burning with an unstoppable passion.

Makoto leaned over Haru so his body lay against Haru's back. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of Haru's neck, slamming his hips harder against the smaller man. His hand moved downward towards Haru's cock. "You're already leaking so much even though I haven't touched you yet," Makoto whispered in Haru's ear, thumbing at the head of his erection.

Haru gasped, "Ma... Makoto, you... no... I'm close…! A-Ahh...! Nngh!" Haru curled his toes from the pleasure and quivered, his legs trembling slightly and going weak. "G-Good…! Hyahh...!" He was lost in the overwhelming pleasure Makoto was giving him, it was like he was submerged in water. He was soon getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Ha-Haru... You're squeezing me so tightly..." Makoto said in a breathless voice, slamming into Haru, causing the bed to hit against the the wall with dull thuds. "Nn, I might... cum soon too..."

"M-Makoto...!" Haru panted loudly, and enjoyed the feeling of Makoto's skin on his. "Y-Yes so good! I-I'm going to cum!" Haru screamed out from ecstasy before his hips twitched and he leaned his chest against the headboard and came onto the bed sheets

"Mm, Haru...ka!" Makoto's muscles tightened as he felt Haru's body squeeze onto him, sending him over the edge. "Hah...!" Makoto felt his release come soon, his vision seemed to white out as he slammed one last time into Haru. He let out a long sigh as his semen left his body and relished in the pang of extreme pleasure. It took a few moments for Makoto to catch his breath, Haru already spent underneath him. "S-Sorry... inside you..." Makoto said in a weak voice..

Haru panted heavily and looked up at Makoto and smiled before laying on the bed. He pulled Makoto close and snuggled into him. "... Thank you Makoto… I love you more than mackerel."

Makoto chuckled slightly and pressed his lips against Haru's slightly damp forehead. "I know, I love you too." He pulled Haru closer to him. "We might have to take another bath though..."

Haru nodded, "Yeah... But I'm tired so you have to wash me." He stared up at his lover before getting up and walking to the bathroom awkwardly. The cum inside of him slowly leaked out and down his thigh.

"Ahh...!" Makoto quickly scrambled out of bed to follow Haru. He grabbed Haru around the waist to steady him. "I'll make sure to wash everything.~" Makoto hummed and escorted Haru to the bathroom.

Haru smiled up at Makoto, "Thank you… I love you." He nudged Makoto's hand with his own before interlocking their fingers. This was the man who loved him, this was the man who always took care of him, back then, now and even in the future. Haru was sure about a couple of things concerning Makoto, he loved him, he cared for him, and wishes they'll have a peaceful future together.

* * *

**The End.**

I hope you liked this short little oneshot - it was my first time ever co-writing! Thanks to my friend for helping me write this, you can visit her on fanfiction: Jealous-Mess or on her tumblr: jealousmess. This was mostly to get a feeling of writing together. Pretty much pointless smut, but when is that ever a bad thing? So thanks for reading!

Makoto - Squatta (Me)  
Haru - Jealous-Mess


End file.
